Timeline of Nowhere Boys
1997 * Most of the Year 10 characters would be born around this time. 1998 *'Unknown date': (both universes) Alice Hartley and Phoebe Hartley return to their house from a party to see that their house had burned down and that their parents have died in the aftermathNowhere Boys (novel). 2003"Ten years ago, Alice disappeared." *'Unknown date': (both universes) Alice Hartley casts a spell in an attempt to give her sister magical potential and to bring back her lost parents, but it horribly backfires and sends her to Negative Space. 2012 *'May 3': Sam, at the urge of Jake, Dylan and Trent starts dating Mia. 2013 *'Before May': Felix Ferne climbs a tree in his backyard to get a view of Bremin, asking his brother Oscar to climb the tree higher, which he does, to prove he's "not scared", but his hand ends up slipping and he falls down the tree, stopping him from ever being able to walk again. Felix blames himself for this. *'Before May': The 5th Boy and his dad drive through Bremin Ranges National Park to try and go to an unknown destination. Roland sends his son to the town to try and find directions, which he ends up getting at the school from Andy, telling them to turn right, and they leave the town. **'Same date': (alternate universe) 'The 5th Boy and Roland try to get through the Bremin Ranges National Park, but get lost. They try to find directions but can't find anyone. Figuring out they have a 50/50 chance, Roland turns left. They end up even more lost, and the 5th Boy gets out of the car to try and get signal on his phone. He walks around for a while, finding Alice's altar, and gets teleported to Negative Space, where he stays unconcious for months. His father witnesses this, and tries to tell the police to search, but they don't believe him. Seeing no other choice, Roland sets up camp and prepares to wait for his son to returnDuring live-action cut scenes in the game.. *'Unknown date: Jake makes his mum a BLT sandwich, which he wakes her up for it. He explains to her that his dad is going to drive him to his footy game. When he arrives, he asks for money which Sarah denies. Gary was supposed to drive Jake to his football game in town, but he doesn't have his car anymore, which makes Jake angry with him, who walks himself. *'Unknown date': Andy's family work in the kitchen at Lily Lau's restaurant, where Andy's sister Viv calls them "cute" and takes a family photo. Andy later comments that there's "no such thing" as ghosts. *'Unknown date': Felix goes to "witch-lady" Phoebe's magic shop to try and find a spell in her sister's Book of Shadows, explaining to her that his brother has an accident, but Phoebe denies him access to the Sealed Section. When Mia walks in and inadvertently distracts Phoebe, Felix sneaks in and looks in it, finding the Unmaking Spell. Phoebe discovers him, and stabs through a voodoo doll, stating "this is what I do to trespassers. April *'Date unknown': Sam and Mia take a boat out in the river and carve it with their initials. *'Date unknown': (alternate) Sammy Conte and his girlfriend Mia row out to the river and carve their initials in the wood, which Sam later discovers after transporting to the other universe. May 3 May * Episode 1 (Nowhere Boys) References Category:Lists Category:Timelines Category:Nowhere Boys